


Guess Not

by HMSquared



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Humorous Ending, Injury, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Resurrection, Return, Reunions, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Link loses his voice just as Ghirahim makes his return.
Kudos: 14





	Guess Not

Crunch. Link bit down on the acorn and chewed. More of the nuts roasted on a small campfire in the temple’s entryway.

It’d been three months since everything ended. They were living on the surface together, enjoying their time. Groose and Zelda were visiting Skyloft with a shopping list. Link chewed another acorn, this one fresh from the fire.

“Could you be any louder?” The elf-eared hero jumped, sword at the ready. Leaning in the doorway was Ghirahim.

His skin and hair were white again, the black diamonds present on his body. But there was something off about him.

The demon’s body was riddled with scars. The diamonds covered a couple of them, but not all. He clutched his side in pain, breathing heavily.

The biggest change was Ghirahim’s left eye. It was now pure white with just the faintest outline of a pupil. A nasty scratch trailed down his eyelid, stopping in the middle of his cheek.

Before either of them could act, the demon’s legs seized. Link raced forward and caught him, eyes tracing Ghirahim. There didn’t seem to be any weapons.

When he stirred, Ghirahim found himself lying on a cot. Empty bottles sat next to him, the remnants of healing potions. Link was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

“For me? You shouldn’t have.” Smirking, the demon got to his feet. There was a sharp pain in his right hip, but he chose to ignore it. “Hello, boy.”

Link didn’t move. Ghirahim looked around, taking in the temple. He was smiling.

“I remember this place. Shame I didn’t get much time in it the first time around.” He turned to Link. “You seem to be doing well for yourself.” Ghirahim’s lips turned up into a hopeful grin. “I seem to recall you being a little more chatty.” More silence. “Guess not.”

Ghirahim started to turn when Link suddenly grabbed his arm. The demon spun around, ready to hit him, when he held up a hand. The hero pulled down the collar of his tunic.

There was a faint (but pristine) scar running across his throat. Ghirahim blinked, silent. When he finally spoke, his voice was tight.

“Who did that to you, boy?” After a moment, Link began to sign.

There was a rogue quartet of bokoblins. Two of them went down easily, but Link didn’t see the others. One of them rushed him and slashed his throat open.

Until he collapsed from blood loss, the hero combed the woods. There weren’t any other surprises, to his utter relief. Then he got back to the temple and Zelda had to patch him up.

Ghirahim listened with rapt attention. When Link finished, he slowly reached toward the scar. The hero grabbed his wrist, a never before seen fury in his eyes.

“I can bring your voice back!” the demon squeaked.

_ How are you here?  _ Link signed with his free hand.

“How should I know? All I can say is I woke up here...with his voice in my head. Telling me I had failed, so this was my punishment.” Ghirahim gestured to his scarred eye. “He always had a flair for the dramatic.” If Link could speak, he would’ve snorted.

_ What do you want? _

“For you to calm down.” Ghirahim smiled again. “My master already cursed your descendants. Why would I hurt you?”

_ You’re a sadist, for one. _

“Okay.” He slowly let go of Link’s throat. “There. I’m not going to choke you.” Ghirahim pointed to the entrance. “Want me to fetch some food?” The hero rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Link grabbed his wrist again. In his left hand was the bug net. Ghirahim jumped back.

“What is that?!”

_ A bug net. You catch bugs with it. _

“...That’s it?” He shoved the net into Ghirahim’s hands and sent him on his way. Now Link just had to explain it all.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Link doesn’t speak unless he absolutely has to. That’s what Ghirahim means when he says Link’s not very chatty.


End file.
